The Baker and Her Barber
by NV Berke
Summary: The baker and her barber is a series of no related oneshots. Warning: this is the Portuguese version and may end up being M-Rated. My first Sweenett! Enjoy and review! I will translate to English soon...


**To meio sumida do mundo das fanfics,sorry... To roleplaying muito ultimamente!**

**xD Anyway,aqui esta a minha versao em portugues de uma serie de fanfics sweenett. Esta se chama "Alguem...". Nao tinha um nome melhor em mente.**

**A proxima se chamará "Lucy".**

* * *

_Navalha de prata. Sangue. Vingança. Musica. Mrs Lovett. Mais sangue._

Estes eram os pensamentos de Sweeney enquanto ele afiava suas queridas navalhas olhando para a janela. O céu estava cinza,como quase todos os dias londrinos. O vento gelado não lhe incomodava. Não mais... Ele não sentia nem frio nem calor. Tudo era inútil e distante para ele,desde uma taça cheia do vinho mais rico, ao corpo de uma mulher com curvas sinuosas e pele macia – tal como Mrs Lovett – já não lhe aqueciam mais. Sweeney Todd era vazio por dentro.

O homem alto olhou rapidamente para a fotografia de sua esposa e sua filha,ainda bebe, e suspirou. Talvez não fosse tão vazio assim...

_Ele não sabia diferenciar...Ele não **queria** ou não **conseguia** mais sentir?_

Todd estava cheio,na verdade. Cheio de ódio,tristeza e sede de vingança. Para piorar tudo,ele não tinha uma única gota de remorso. Ouvindo um feliz cantarolar no andar debaixo,Sweeney revirou os olhos. _Mulherzinha patética. Pensa que não sei?_ Pensou ele enquanto voltava a afiar sua querida navalha. Ele sabia que Nellie o amava. _Ah,e como_ ele sabia! Ele geralmente não se importava com o que a padeira estava sentindo,mas ele sabia quando podia tirar proveito das emoções de alguém.

As vezes,quando ele sentia que ela estava prestes a deixá-lo e entregá-lo as autoridades,ele a abraçava... Dizia coisas que fariam até uma prostituta corar e,as vezes,até lhe dava um beijo no pescoço. Ela,por sua vez,se derretia nos braços dele quando ele dizia que não sabia como vivera sem ela todos estes anos. Para ela,isto era sinal de que seus sentimentos estavam sendo correspondidos...Porem,Sweeney jamais amaria ela de volta.

Ele não sabia diferenciar...Ele não conseguia ou não merecia mais amar?

Um dia ela_ finalmente_ descobriu. Ele até tentou se explicar,mas sabia que isto era inútil.

_Você só me deseja porque eu lhe esquento debaixo das cobertas_,gritava ela. Mrs Lovett estava cheia de fúria. Seu rosto,que era geralmente pálido,estava cada vez mais vermelho a medida que a mulher baixinha gritava. No final do dia,apenas duas pessoas dormiram na casa. Mrs Lovett e tinha expulsado Sweeney de casa.

A ira de Mrs Lovett durou uma semana. Logo ela voltou atrás,percebendo que seu amor por Sweeney era maior do que o amor por si mesma.

A medida que o tempo passava,Sweeney ia reparando mais na padeira. Ela prendia os cabelos com um laço preto e usava um perfume suave só porque ele gostava. Ele nunca admitiu,mas sempre apreciou as varias tentativas dela de agradá-lo.

Um ano depois o juiz foi morto e,na mesma noite,ele descobriu que Lucy,sua amada esposa,ainda estava viva.

_Você mentiu pra mim_,disse ele friamente. Ele iria mata-la,ele tinha certeza disso. Ela sabia disso. Até mesmo Toby sabia disso. Foi por esse motivo que o garoto saiu de seu esconderijo e pulou em cima do barbeiro,desequilibrando o homem. Ambos caíram no chão. Sweeney só teve tempo de cortar a garganta do menino.

A mulher,horrorizada,fugiu. Correu como nunca correra na vida. As lagrimas mal tinham tempo de descer e já arranjavam mais uma como companhia.

_Garoto desgraçado_,pensou Sweeney quando percebeu que a padeira já havia sumido.

_**Anos se passaram**_. Sweeney se tornava mais miserável a cada ano,sendo obrigado a roubar para ter o que comer.

Já Nellie teve sorte. Um ano depois da morte de Toby,ela conheceu um homem,também viúvo. Ele lhe fazia muito feliz. Mr Black geralmente a levava para festas da alta sociedade de Londres.

Mrs Lovett,agora Mrs Black,sorria amplamente enquanto assistia seu filho Thomas brincar na neve. Thomas tinha quatro anos e era tão inquieto como qualquer outro jovem nesta idade. Eles estavam nos arredores de Fleet Street,apenas a passeio.

Algo dentro de Nellie lhe disse para sair dali. As memórias lhe assombravam durante a noite,não queria elas agora,de dia.

Faziam exatamente cinco anos que ela não pisava em Fleet Street. Cinco anos que ela não via o barbeiro.

Sweeney,por sua vez,a via constantemente. No segundo ano na qual ela não retornou,ele até considerou matar o homem que vivia cortejando a padeira dele. Mas espere...Desde quando ele achava que Mrs Lovett era dele?

Todd sabia que não era possível ter uma pessoa no sentido real da palavra.

Varias vezes ele a viu.

Hoje não poderia ser diferente. Ela estava linda,como sempre. Seus cabelos vermelhos estavam presos num coque frouxo,que permitia que alguns cachos caíssem. Eleanor estava vestindo um vestido aparentemente caro,em um tom carmim que se destacava com sua pele clara.

Ele grunhiu levemente quando avistou o homem,o marido de Nellie,chama-la. Tanto ela como a criança ruiva de olhos verdes foram ao encontro do homem de olhos claros.

Porem,antes de partir,Mrs Black deixou um pacote na porta da sua antiga loja de tortas.

As vezes Sweeney sentia sua falta. _Geralmente_,na verdade.

Ele sabia que não merecia o amor sabia que tinha errado com ela. Ele sabia que ela precisava de alguém que a amasse tanto quanto ela amava ele. Alguem que a fizesse sorrir,que não a magoasse,alguém que lhe abraçasse quando ela sentisse frio ou medo ou pelo simples motivo de querer ter ela por perto. Sweeney também sabia que ele jamais seria este alguém.

Silenciosamente,o barbeiro magricela entrou na loja abandonada e abriu o pacote. Dentro dele havia um bilhete,uma torta e uma grande quantia de dinheiro. O barbeiro não pensou duas vezes e atacou a torta,mastigando-a com os poucos dentes bons que lhe restaram. Em seguida ele leu a carta.

_**"**Sweeney,_

_Nunca vou esquecer o que você me fez. Porem,apesar de soar ridículo e patético da minha parte,eu ainda sinto algo por você. Neste pacote eu deixei duas mil libras,creio que é o suficiente para que você consiga reconstruir sua vida._

_Espero que você não me odeie...pois,apesar de eu nunca mais ver você,rir com você,abraçar você,beijar você..posso lhe dar uma certeza: Eu te amo._

_-Nellie Lovett**"**_

Sorrindo levemente, Sweeney cantarolou baixinho: _ "Mrs Lovett how I lived without you all these years I will never know"._

Quando a escuridão finalmente caiu sobre a Londres vitoriana,impedindo-a de enxergar, ela se deitou ao lado de seu marido. Ela sabia que Eddard Black jamais mentiria para ela. Jamais magoaria ela. Mas,mesmo sabendo disso,um certo barbeiro não saia de sua mente. Era sempre assim. Por mais que ela tentasse fugir,todas as noites,segundos antes de dormir,ela se lembrava dele. E ele _sabia_ disso.

* * *

**Bem,é isso por hoje. A fanfic foi inspirada em uma musica. Quem advinhar ganha uma torta!(de morango)**

**Vou dar uma dica: É de uma banda brasileira... de...rock,é,acho que pode ser considerado rock!**

**Enfim,nao se esqueça de comentar! Bjos**

_**N.V Berke**_


End file.
